1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fluid containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fluid dispensing container wherein the same is arranged and configured for accommodating various degrees of fluid flow from enlarged capacity containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers of various configurations have been developed in the prior art to permit directing of flow therethrough. The prior art, however, has heretofore not completely addressed the need for enabling individuals to accommodate fluid flow from enlarged containers containing an increased quantity of such fluid. Particularly with a redistribution of weight of fluid flow from within a container during its pouring, as well as a need for utilizing various quantities of flow from an associated container, redistribution of an individual's grip in association with a container is often necessary. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,825 to Weslowki wherein a filling system is provided within shipping containers, wherein the shipping containers include a threaded plug containing a plurality of variously sized plugs for use with the shipping containers. The organization, as opposed to the instant invention, fails to address a need as does the instant invention in providing variously sized dispensing openings from a container, as well as coupling such openings with appropriate positioning relative to the container in association with a properly configured handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,665 to Cannon sets forth a closure for a liquid container wherein the closure is positioned adjacent a forward end of the container, with a pivotal handle overlying the upper end of the cylindrical container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,461 to Mallin sets forth a reusable container wherein various portions of the container are severable, one from the other, to permit repositioning of a lid of the container overlying the remaining portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,640 to Finkelstein wherein a dispensing container includes a spout positioned adjacent a forward wall of the cylindrical container absent in a handle or container configuration to direct flow relative to the spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,547 to Kozlowski sets forth a lid for a paint can, wherein the lid includes a circular opening positioned adjacent a side wall of the container, with a removable plug for receiving a pouring spout within the opening upon removal of the plug.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fluid dispensing container wherein the same addresses both the needs of enabling manual repositioning of an individual's hand relative to the handle of the container, as well as configuring the container to direct flow to the spout associated with the container and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need coupling the construction of the container with a spout permitting variable quantities of flow therethrough.